


Sugar rush

by Fandomfreaksuperwhopottervengerlock



Series: Sugary love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Sleep, candy shop, married, the life of a parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomfreaksuperwhopottervengerlock/pseuds/Fandomfreaksuperwhopottervengerlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Gabe have been married for six years now and have a five year old daughter. She sneaks into the candy shop and gets a sugar rush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar rush

**Author's Note:**

> request by destiel-makes-me-happy. I hope you like it I tried my best.

You and Gabe have been married for seven years now and have a five year old daughter. You love her dearly. She had your hair but has Gabes golden eyes. She also has your intelligence and artist talent but on the flip side she also has her father's sweet tooth and prankster personality. 

In all this time you still lived above the candy shop that Gabe still owned and your art career was going smoothly. You've sold about dozen paintings for a decent amount of money. Cas and Dean got married five years ago and have a three year old daughter named Jude. Sam and Jess have been married for ten years and have twins named Lucille and Jack. 

It was 10:00 and Y/d/n was fast asleep when you checked on her. You and Gabe cuddles up as you usually do and fell fast asleep in each other's arms.

You woke up at around 8:00am today the shop was closed because Gabe and you needed a day to relax. You woke up Gabe and told him to go wake up Y/d/n while you make breakfast. You had just slipped on your robe when Gabe came dashing back in before yelling, “Y/d/n is gone!” With panicked faces you guys frantically checked your apartment. With no luck you guys dashed down stairs to the shop to see candy everywhere.

“Mommy! Daddy!” You heard Y/d/n cheer as she ran up to Gabe and hugged his leg. She did the same to you before running around the shop laughing like like the little kid that she is. You stepped in front of her before she could continue and asked, “Y/d/n,darling why are you in the shop and why is there candy everywhere?” “I woke up early and wanted candy mommy. COME PLAY!” She yelled. 

The she started running around the store again randomly stopping to pick up another handful of candy and pop it into her mouth. Gabe started chasing her around with a huge grin on his face yelling, “DADDY'S GOING TO GET YOU!” All you could do is laugh as you watched Gabe pick up Y/d/n and throw her up in the air. Her y/h/c curls bouncing around her face while she laughed loudly at Gabes game. “Come on sweetie let's get you upstairs and have some… Pancakes!” Gabe cheered. “Could you clean this up please? I'll take care of Y/d/n and get her some real food ok honey?” Gabe as with a smile saying he knows that he'll his way. “Of course babe” you said as you quickly pecked his lips. 

All you could do was sigh as you heard Gabe tease Y/d/n and make her start laughing again. You just picked up the broom and started sweeping. An hour later and the whole shop was clean once again. 

You went upstairs to see Gabe asleep with Y/d/n curled up asleep next to him as well. She must have crashed from her sugar high. You just smiled and sat next to Gabe and curled up next to him as well. The whole family was asleep on their couch and it couldn't have been better.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any request just message me


End file.
